


Dis moi tout.

by Michi4D



Category: Free!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Français | French, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Il n'est pas toujours si facile que ça de faire part de ses sentiments et peut être est-ce plus difficile encore de les confier à nos proches.





	Dis moi tout.

Cela faisait plusieurs nuits que Nagisa peinait à dormir. Récemment il avait remarqué que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour l'un de ses amis étaient plus qu'amicaux.  
Il se demandait sans cesse si il valait mieux vider son sac au risque de perdre son ami ou bien garder ses sentiments bien enfouit mais tenter de se contrôler, de ne rien laisser paraître. Dans tous les cas, il souffrirait.  
C'est ce que Nagisa pensait car il n'envisageait pas la possibilité que ses sentiments soient réciproques.  
Comme tous les matins, il se rendit en cours après s'être mentalement répété que ça allait aller. Il avait du mal à ne pas réagir bizarrement lorsque son ami était à ses côtés. Il pensait toujours rougir si fort qu'on pouvait le voir depuis l'espace. Il avait tellement chaud quant il frôlait sa main, il avait des papillons dans le ventre lorsqu'il le regardait nager.  
En ne dévoilant pas ses sentiments il assurait sa place à ses côtés en tant qu'ami. Au moins il pouvait l'approcher, lui parler...être proche de lui.

Il était sur le chemin du lycée. Il prenait les transports en commun avec Rei-chan, son ami. Cet ami qu'il aimait tant.  
Il s'assit à côté de Rei qui lisait tranquillement une revue scientifique. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne porta pas attention à Nagisa qui tentait de respirer profondément pour se calmer.  
Rei jeta tout de même un coup d’œil à son ami le voyant remuer sur son siège. Enfin plus qu'à l’accoutumée.  
-Tout vas bien Nagisa-kun ?  
-Oui, très bien ! sourit l'intéressé.  
Les jeunes hommes n'échangèrent pas d'autres paroles durant le trajet. Mais Nagisa aimait et savourait ses moments simples passés aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait.  
Sa tête dodelinait faiblement et descendait dangereusement vers l'épaule de Rei. Il le remarqua au dernier moment et se redressa.  
Son ami n'avait rien vu.  
Nagisa souffla et porta son regard sur le paysage qui défilait lentement. Le soleil était déjà levé et caressait les visages endormis des passagers.  
Le petit blond ne savait pas comment se mettre pour ne plus être gêné.  
Rei se leva sans pour autant lâcher son magasine du regard et vint se placer devant son ami sans un mot.  
-Ça va mieux là ? demanda-t-il seulement.  
-Ou...oui...merci Rei-chan...déglutit difficilement Nagisa en rougissant.  
Son cœur battait si vite et si fort qu'il eut peur qu'on ne l'entende dans tout le wagon.  
C'était de plus en plus dur de contenir ses émotions. 

Ils arrivèrent au lycée et retrouvèrent leurs amis. Nagisa se sentait plus rassuré au milieu de ses amis, ça lui permettait de moins se concentrer sur Rei.  
Ils échangèrent des banalités et riaient tous ensemble.  
La sonnerie retentit et Nagisa était divisé entre deux sentiments. L'ennui et la nervosité.  
Il n'aimait pas trop étudier, ses parents lui mettaient une trop grande pression sur ses frêles épaules. De plus, Makoto et Haruka n'étaient pas dans sa classe ce qui laissaient encore les deux amis ensemble.  
Il se retrouvait donc une nouvelle fois à soupirer en classe, son regard voguant de la fenêtre au dos de Rei, s'attardant sur celui-ci pour repartir vers la fenêtre. Et ainsi de suite.  
Il pensait à ce dos, sans tissu, sans rien, ce dos qu'il voyait si souvent nu à la piscine, ce dos auquel il voulait se coller de tout son cœur.  
Il secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser les idées lubriques qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

La fin de la journée arriva assez péniblement.  
Nagisa courait en tenant le bras de Rei qui râlait. Le petit blond riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il était si heureux. Il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose qu'il aimait avec les personnes qu'il aimait.  
L’entraînement ne dura pas assez longtemps au goût de Nagisa qui voulait passer plus de moment avec ses amis.  
Il s'habilla en pensant déjà à celui de demain. Il était si impatient.  
Il rejoignit ses amis qui était déjà près. ll avait été si obnubilé par cette pensée qu'il était resté un long moment dans les vestiaires.  
Haru et Makoto partirent de leur côté car ils habitaient l'un près de l'autre. Et fort heureusement ou pas, cela dépend des points de vues, Rei et Nagisa se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois seuls.  
Le petit blond était plus détendu et assez fatigué par l’entraînement, il était donc moins frustré d'être aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait.  
Il faisait doux, un petit vent soufflait ,faisant voler les feuilles mortes et les cheveux humides des deux amis.  
Nagisa, luttant contre le sommeil, n'avait pas la force de parler comme il le faisait à l'accoutumée. Ses pieds ne le portaient presque plus.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, son épaule rencontra de nombreuses fois celle de Rei.  
-Nagisa-kun, ça va ? demanda son camarade, un peu inquiet.  
-Mmh répondit mollement le plus petit avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
Rei souffla.  
-On va s'arrêter chez moi vu que j'habite plus près. Tu pourras te reposer comme ça sourit-il.  
Nagisa acquiesça sans résister.  
A peine rentrer, Rei installa son ami sur le canapé. Il s'assoupit aussitôt.  
Rei sourit et ne pu s'empêcher de caresser la joue du blondinet.

Nagisa se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne savait pas depuis quand il dormait ni où il se trouvait.  
-Tu as pu te reposer ? lui demanda doucement Rei.  
L'intéressé cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans trop comprendre. Il examina les lieux et compris où il se trouvait.  
C'était la première fois qu'il venait seul chez Rei. D'habitude, Haru et Makoto étaient avec eux. L'atmosphère était toute autre.  
-J'espère que je ne gêne pas tes parents dit Nagisa.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne le penseraient pas, et puis ils sont chez ma tante jusque demain. On est tous seuls.  
Rei ne mesurait pas la portée de ses mots. Ils résonnaient dans les oreilles du petit blond. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses joues s'empourprèrent.  
C'était presque comme si tout le monde l’incitait à déclamer ses sentiments.  
Il se mordit la lèvre.  
-Nagisa ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Rei.  
Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur le front de son ami.  
-Tu es un peu chaud, j'espère que tu n'es pas malade sourit il gentiment.  
Le petit blond secoua la tête.  
Oh que oui ça allait bien. Sa température avait encore augmenter, il se recula doucement.  
Le visage de Rei était beaucoup trop près, ses lèvres aussi.  
Il avait tellement envie de poser les siennes dessus...  
Il fait mine de s'étirer pour s'éloigner d'avantage.  
-Ça te dis de rester dîner ici ce soir ? lança Rei.  
-Oui bien sûr ! répondit Nagisa du tac au tac.  
-Avant on va faire nos devoirs.  
-AHHH ! Rei-chan tu viens de ruiner l'ambiance ! râla le blondinet.  
-Il faut bien le faire, c'est important Nagisa répliqua son ami avec une voix douce.  
Nagisa souffla et alla chercher son sac.  
Il déballa ses affaires sans grande conviction et se mit automatiquement à regarder par la fenêtre.  
-Tu sais Nagisa je peux t'aider si tu veux, je vois bien que desfois tu décroches en cours. Tu pourrais venir chez moi une petite heure après les cours, ça pourrait être plus "amusant" que tout seul.  
-Ça serait super ! s'exclama l'intéressé.  
A partir de ce moment il retrouva plus de motivation pour étudier. Il écoutait Rei lui expliquer les cours de grammaire, d'histoire et d'autres matières.  
Chaque soir, il trottinait au côtés de Rei, intéressé par telle ou telle matière.  
Il se sentait plus à l'aise avec Rei et il aimait partager quelque chose avec lui. Cette chose qu'ils ne faisaient que tous les deux.

Rei se changeait dans son dos. C'était une véritable torture de ne pas regarder. Nagisa se disait que ces moments étaient des sortes de tests. Seul ce moment restait un des instants les plus stressant pour Nagisa.  
Il avait toujours peur de trop rougir ou que son corps ne le trahisse à tel point qu'il se retrouverait dans une situation délicate.  
Il avait de plus en plus peur de déclamer ses sentiments. Son amitié avec Rei était tellement belle et précieuse pour lui.  
Il se précipita, il était débrailler.  
En sortant il soupira. Il avait réussir à tenir une fois de plus.  
Il marcha un peu pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Des filles gloussaient près du distributeur.  
Elles parlaient de garçons.  
-Hana-chan ça va avec Toru ?  
-Ça va, on est allé au cinéma ce week-end c'était...très bien...  
-Kyaaa !  
-Et toi avec Rei ?  
Le cœur de Nagisa se serra. Il savait que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre.  
-On se parle pas trop...mais je vais essayer de lui avouer mes sentiments...  
Nagisa s'en alla, il ne voulait pas en entendre d'avantage.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?  
Arrivera-t-il a être heureux si Rei sortait avec cette fille ?  
Nagisa ne réfléchit pas et se mit à courir. Sans savoir où il allait.  
Par automatisme il se rendit près de la piscine.  
C'était sans doute l'habitude de manger avec ses amis et Rei tout les midis.  
Rei était là. Aucune trace de Haru et Makoto.  
-Nagisa-kun ? Ça ne vas pas ?  
Pourquoi était il venu ici directement ?  
Il respirait bruyamment. Son sang battait à ses tempes.  
-Nagisa-kun ? s’inquiéta son ami.  
-Rei...je t'ai...me...  
ll avait fermé les yeux en disant ces quelques mots si longtemps restés bloqués dans sa gorge.  
Ses mains étaient crispées, serrant son uniforme. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler. Il aurait voulu se déclarer autrement, pas si brutalement. Mais le mal était fait.  
On entendait le vent souffler dans les arbres.  
Rei cligna plusieurs fois des yeux de peur d'avoir mal compris.  
Il s'approcha doucement de son ami.  
-Je suis désolé murmura-t-il presque. Sa voix était brisée. Ça ne lui plaisait en rien de repousser son ami de la sorte.  
Nagisa était incapable de relever la tête. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Rei.  
-En fait j'ai déjà une copine, avoua-t-il.  
Le blond se retiens de sursauter, il trembla une dernière fois, plus fort, puis il prit sur lui.  
Son corps arrêta de trembler.  
-Je vois, désolé de t'avoir déranger avec...ça. Je te souhaite d'être heureux Rei-chan sourit il du mieux qu'il pu.  
Rei préféra partir pour éviter de faire souffrir d'avantage son ami.  
A peine avait il fermé la porte que Nagisa s'écroula sur ses genoux et éclata en sanglots. Ses jambes tremblantes n'avaient pas pu le supporter.  
Il pleurait tellement qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il hoquetait en répétant le nom de Rei, désespérément.  
-Nagisa !  
C'était la voix de Makoto. Il était accompagné de Haruka.  
Ils étaient camouflés par le renfort du toit. Ils venaient souvent là pour pouvoir être tranquille tous les deux.  
Nagisa renifla et s'essuya rapidement les yeux.  
-Mako-chan...gomen...c'est dégoûtant, hein ? articula-t-il, la voix tremblante.  
-Ne t'excuses pas d'être qui tu es Nagisa ! dit-il en agrippant les épaules de son jeune ami, comme prèt à le secouer pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.  
Le petit blond secoua la tête en pleurant de plus belle. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur que ses amis le soutiennent. Il n'aurait pas supporter de perdre Rei et ses amis le même jour.  
-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de te dire ça mais...avec Haru on s'aime avoua Makoto.  
Nagisa arrêta net de pleurer, abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'avait jamais rien remarqué.  
-C'est...c'est super ! s'exclama-t-il tout sourire, le visage encore baigné de larmes.  
Il était heureux d'avoir des personnes qui pouvaient le comprendre sur ce point.  
-On te laissera pas tomber lança Haruka comme si il avait lu ses pensées.  
L'intéressé ne pu s'empêcher de sangloter de nouveau. Il avait vraiment de la chance de les avoir auprès de lui.  
Ses amis le prirent dans leurs bras et le serrèrent très fort contre leur cœur.

Le reste de la journée, Rei sembla éviter Nagisa.  
Ce dernier ne s'étonna pas vraiment de ce comportement mais cela le blessait tout de même. Il appréhenda la fin des cours et le moment où lui et Rei devait repartir ensemble.  
Contre toute attende Rei attendit Nagisa à la fin des cours. Le blondinet traînait des pieds en se demandant comment il pouvait affronter ce moment fatidique.  
Le plus grand lui sourit doucement et marcha à ses côtés.  
Le trajet fut silencieux comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Rei jeta des coups d’œil vers son ami qui se contentait de regarder ses pieds.  
Au moment de se séparer, Nagisa voulu mettre les choses au clair.  
-Tu sais Rei-chan, tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi si je te dégou...  
-Jamais de la vie ! hurla son ami.  
La blond sursauta.  
-Jamais je penserais ça de toi Nagisa, je t'ai...je t’apprécie vraiment déclara Rei en serrant son camarade dans ses bras. Je suis désolé de réagir comme je le fais, mais ce que tu m'as dis me...trouble...  
Sa voix mourut, emportée par le vent.  
Ses bras entourèrent d'avantage le petit corps de son ami, sa main se perdait dans ses cheveux doré.  
Son ami était rassuré. La joie emplit son cœur d'un seul coup comme si une vague l'avait fouetté.  
Il n'allait pas le perdre finalement.  
Il repartit chez lui si heureux qu'il couru pour se calmer.  
A peine rentré, il envoya un sms à Makoto pour le prévenir de la bonne nouvelle, sachant que Haru le saurait dans la minute il ne prit pas la peine de lui en envoyé un. De plus Haruka perdait souvent son téléphone.  
Makoto lui répondit ausitôt comme il pouvait s'y attendre.  
"Je suis content que ça se passe comme ça ! Haru et moi savions que Rei ne pouvait pas te détester !"  
Nagisa ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait bien que ces deux-là étaient inséparables. Dire qu'il n'avait rien vu.  
Peut être était ce dû au fait qu'il ne regardait que Rei-chan...

 

Nagisa salua ses amis qui l'attendaient à l'entrée du lycée. Rei s'était inquiété de ne pas l'avoir vu puisqu'ils faisaient la route tous les matins ensemble.  
Le petit blond explosa de rire. Il était tellement excité de tout ce qu'il avait vécu la veille qu'il n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit, pourtant il était redevenu normal. Le Nagisa qui cri, rit et court dans tous les sens.  
Les garçons allèrent aux vestiaires tout en riant, se racontant des banalités dans une ambiance très heureuse.  
Arrivé devant les casiers, Rei trouva une lettre d'amour à l'intérieur. Il soupira. Il surprit Nagisa qui fixa la lettre un petit moment.  
Il soupira de plus belle. Il allait encore devoir rejeter les sentiments de quelqu'un, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement.  
Deux fois en deux jours...

A la pause il alla sur le "lieu de rendez-vous" indiqué par la demoiselle. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Nagisa n'avait pas pu se retenir de suivre son ami. Il était accroupis derrière un petit muret.  
Il ne voyait rien de la scène mais entendait tout.  
-Je suis désolé je ne peux pas accepter tes sentiments...  
-Tu...tu as déjà une petite amie...?  
-J'aime quelqu'un oui.  
-Tu ne sors pas avec ?  
Nagisa se demanda pourquoi cette jeune fille tenait tant à savoir ce genre de détails au risque de souffrir. Pourtant la question l’intéressait lui aussi.  
Il prit ses genoux entre ses bras. Son corps se crispa.  
-Non...je ne peux pas lui avouer mes sentiments...  
Le blond perdit le fil de l'échange après cette phrase. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que lui avait dit son ami...  
Peut être avait il mentit pour...pourquoi donc raconter ça ?  
Autant dire la même vérité qu'il avait dite à Nagisa !  
Si c'était la vérité...  
Il tenta de démêler toutes ces questions qui s'imposaient dans son esprit. Toute la journée il avait été perturbé parce l'épisode auquel il avait assisté.  
Makoto et Haruka qui avaient vu son changement d'humeur avaient fait leur possible pour changer les idées à Nagisa, en vain.  
Même l'activité de club de natation ne le calma pas, au contraire.  
Gou avait encore demandé à voir la petite amie de Rei, faisant ressurgir toutes les interrogations que Nagisa s'était faites.  
Il fit son entraînement en silence et partit sans rien dire avant les autres. 

Ses amis l'avaient laissés s'en aller. Tous avaient pensés qu'il voulait être seul.  
-Je suis désolé, ça doit être de ma faute...  
-Je suis sûr que tu vas arranger ça ! sourit Makoto.  
Rei apprécia le fait que ses amis ne lu en veuillent pas.  
Il se dit qu'il était préférable de laisser Nagisa se calmer avant de lui parler. Il n'y avait plus d’échappatoire à ce niveau là.  
Il résista plusieurs fois à l'envie d'envoyer un sms à son ami. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de le savoir dans cet état.  
Il tenta de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne plus penser à ça, sans résultats.  
Ses devoirs ne le passionnaient pas le moins du monde. Il les finit en un rien de temps. Son portable était près de lui contrairement à d'habitude, mais il ne reçu aucun message comme il s'y attendait.  
Il soupira.  
Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Rei décida d'aller courir. C'était bien la seule chose qui pouvait lui faire tout oublier un court instant.  
Il sortit de chez lui et se mit directement à courir.  
Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel. Il faisait frais désormais. Le temps idéal pour se dépenser sans trop se fatiguer rapidement.  
Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que le jeune homme courait, pourtant il abandonna son parcours habituel voyant cette chevelure blonde si particulière.  
Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela, c'est comme si ses jambes avaient bougées d'elles-même.  
Nagisa était assis sur un banc, à fixer les canards qui pataugeaient devant lui.  
Rei s'avança doucement.  
-Nagisa-kun ?  
L'intéressé sursauta. Il renifla et se retourna lentement.  
Il ne voulait pas lui faire face, pas maintenant.  
Rei ouvrit ma bouche puis la referma. Sans le vouloir il allait demander « ça va ? ». Il était évident que ça n'allait pas. Et en plus il en était la raison.  
-Ne pleures pas s'il te plaît...  
-C'est pas comme si j'en avais envie, répondit le blond d'une tout petite voix.  
Son visage était parsemé de larmes, bon nombre d'entre elles étaient sèchent.  
-Je suis désolé Nagisa...  
-Ne t'excuses pas si tu ne sais pas pourquoi...le coupa son camarade.  
-Je t'ai rejeté et...  
-Si yavait que ça ! Mais tu m'as mentis Rei-chan ! s'énerva Nagisa.  
Il s'était redressé d'un coup, les poings serrés.  
-Tu n'as pas de petite amie, je me trompe ? Je t'ai entendu parler à cette fille de la personne que tu aimes !  
-Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? demanda calmement Rei.  
Nagisa secoua la tête.  
Il avait peur de la réponse, cependant cette situation ne pouvait durer d'avantage.  
-La personne que j'aime c'est toi Nagisa dit calmement Rei.  
Son ami se rassit, totalement perdu. Il se mit à sangloter.  
-Nagisa ne pleures pas je t'en prie...  
Rei prit le blond dans ses bras. Une nouvelle fois il lui faisait du mal.  
-Nagisa, tu t'es déjà projeté en pensans à nous...  
Le jeune homme ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de parler de “nous”. Il ne voulait pas agraver la situation.  
-Quoi...? demanda Nagisa, l'air totalement perdu.  
-Les relations entre hommes ne sont pas souvent...bien vues. Il faudra bien un moment qu'on en parle à nos proches, voire à nos familles...  
Là c'était peut-être lui qui s'avançait dans leur relation. Qu'est ce qui lui dit qu'elle irait si loin ?  
-Je me fiche de ça!  
-Même si ce sont tes parents ?  
Rei s'en voulait de pousser à bout son camarade, mais il savait bien que Nagisa pouvait être naïf. Il préférait le préparer plutôt qu'il ne se rende comtpe de ça plus brutalement.  
-Ils comprendront, je leur expliquerais ! lâcha-t-il avec un certain aplomb, tout en resserant ses bras autour de Rei.  
Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de rire.  
-Désolé de t'avoir dis que je ne t'aimais pas...j'avais peur...  
Le petit blond s'écarta brusquement.  
-T'es bêtes Rei-chan ! Ne choisis pas à ma place !  
Il bouscula son interlocuteur en gonflant ses petites joues. Les yeux de Rei papillonèrent. Même si Nagisa n'avait pas pensé au futur, il savait qu'il l'aimait énormément.  
-Désolé...  
-Recommences jamais plus ça...bougonna le blondinet.  
-Promis, sourit Rei.  
Il s'avança de nouveau vers celui qu'il aimait avant de poser ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes. Ils rougirent et détournèrent leur regard.  
Mais ils en voulèrent plus. Ces quelques jours de frustration leur avaient paru durer une éternité.  
D'un accord silencieux et commun, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, s'entrouvrant légèrement.  
Le baiser était un peu maladroit mais emplit d'amour. Nagisa était sur la pointe de ses pieds, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la veste de Rei.  
Le plus grand quant à lui, avait une main sur la taille du blond et l'autre sur sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser.  
-Je t'aime Nagisa...murmura doucement Rei contre ses lèvres.  
-Moi...aussi...je t'aime hoqueta le blondinet qui s'était remit à sangloter, de bonheur cette fois.  
Ils étaient tellement proche, que chacun pouvait entendre les battements de coeur de l'autre, mais ils battaient tellement fort et rapidement qu'il était impossible de les dicerner. Comme si ils ne faisaient qu'un.  
Ils restèrent un moment collés l'un à l'autre avant que le téléphone de Nagisa se mette à vibrer. Ses parents le cherchaient.  
Rei le racompagna jusqu'à chez lui et rentra sans même terminer son jogging. Il était enveloppé par une immense joie si bien qu'il avait momentanément perdu la notion de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il avait été absent toute la soirée, repensant à ce doux moment passé avec Nagisa.

Le jour suivant, Nagisa ne tenait pas en place. Il était raide, balançant ses pieds vivement dans le vide.  
Rei se retint de dire qu'il trouvait mignon qu'il ne touche pas le sol.  
Sur le chemin qui les séparaient du lycée ils se prirent la main.  
Le blondinet avait longtemps louché sur la main de son désormais petit ami, ses doigts effleurant les siens, il gloussait doucement.  
Rei s'était attardé sur cette atitude si mignonne avant de prendre fermement la main de Nagisa qui l'avait regardé avec étonnement.  
En apercevant les grilles ils se lachèrent doucement la main, non sans une dernière caresse.  
Le plus petit couru en apercevant ses amis.  
Makoto sourit, il était content de voir des mines souriantes sur le visage de ses camarades.  
-Haru-chan, Mako-chan ! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! cria-t-il tout heureux. Je...euh...avec Rei-chan...  
-On est ensemble, en tant que couple, le coupa Rei.  
Il n'avait pas pensé que Nagisa voulait prévenir ses amis aussi vite. Cela le rendait plus que joyeux. Il avait envie de serrer son petit ange blond dans ses bras.  
-Féllicitations ! s'exclamèrent en coeur les nageurs.  
-Nous...nous aussi en fait, depuis deux mois...désolé...bredouilla Haru, créant la surprise générale.  
Makoto ne pu s'empêcher de lui prendre la main, ému.  
Le quatuor rit. Puis chacun se sépara pour aller vers sa salle de classe.  
Makoto attira son amant dans un coin avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.  
-Mako...to...rougit Haru.  
-Désolé tu étais trop mignon...

Nagisa continuait de venir réviser chez Rei. Ils s'accordaient une petite pause...cependant la rigueur du plus grand faisait qu'ils travaillaient tout de même.  
Petit à petit Nagisa reprit goût à l'étude, pas pour tout les cours mais c'était plus que suffisant pour satisfaire ses parents.  
Rei revint avec du thé et découvrit son petit ami concentré sur ses devoirs de mathématiques.  
“Adorable...” pensa-t-il, tout sourire.  
Il posa doucement les boissons sur la table basse et se plaça tout aussi calmement derrière le blondinet.  
Ce dernier se calla confortablement et Rei passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il posa ses lèvres sur la nuque de Nagisa, aguiché par cette vue.  
Il resta un moment collé au blondinet, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de ce petit corps, humant son doux parfum.  
-Rei-chan...je peux pas me concentrer là ! gégnit Nagisa.  
-Mmh...lâcha vaguement l'intéressé sans rien bouger à sa position.  
Le petit gigota en souriant malicieusement.  
-Hey Nagisa ! Si tu continues...je...balbutia Rei en relachant sa prise.  
Nagisa se retourna en riant. Il s'assit à califourchon sur Rei et l'enlaça.  
-Je suis content ! Tu aimes aussi mon corps...  
-Evidemment Nagisa ! J'aime tout de toi, je t'aime tout court, déclara Rei avant d'embrasser son petit ami.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ~ ☺
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FanficsdeMichi)


End file.
